Charge coupled devices have been used in the past for photoelectric or photogenerated image detectors for use in scanning devices such as for facsimile apparatus, printers, and television systems. Increased density and faster response times are always of interest to a designer utilizing a state of the art charge coupled device. The response times of state of the art charge coupled devices (CCD's) have essentially reached a plateau and further improvements did not appear to be forthcoming in any quantum movement.
According to the present invention, a unique charge coupled device imager is utilized to provide high density, large dynamic range recording, with fast response time by injecting the photoelectric detected charge directly from the photosite area to the output shift register. In essence, therefore, the area beneath the photosite used for storage of the injected charge in prior art CCD imaging detection systems is, in fact, the output shift register, in real time.